Woosy Day for Wally
by sparklinglight99
Summary: Wally woken up with a terrible headache and decided to kept it from everyone especially Uncle Barry who will turn into mother-hen mode when he get sick.speedsters dont get sick.Wally tried to ignore the nausea and went to go training as usual.Unfortunately,the league will see their protege/partner pottential in their just get worse when he had to spar with The Boy Wonder.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a headache and feeling sore all over my body. I tried to get up from my bed and I can't believe that it was the hard thing for me to do it today.

'I'm so dead if Uncle Barry found out about this.'

When my feet on the floor, my head started to throbbed badly and it's making my vision blurry.

'Ugh, this is not going to be as easy as I though.'

I dragged myself to the shower to cool myself as I started to feel hot.

'I am soooo lucky that its weekend so I don't have to go to school' I started to relax but just for a brief moment when I realised something terrible.

'Crap, that means more time with Uncle Barry and the team' I let out a heavy sighed and started figuring on how can I avoid my uncle and the team from finding out that I was sick.

'Damn it, I'm a speedster I couldn't get sick. I couldn't let them see me so weak and hopeless.'

Suddenly I heard a thin beep and knowing it was my com-link,I picked it up.

"Hey KF, do you want to come training or what?" Rob, being enthusiastic like always.

Shit.

"Um…What time is it?" I ask annoyed.

"10.50a.m…AND we will have training in about 10 minutes. Are you okay?…you sound exhausted."

'Shit. I can't let him know that I'm actually sick.'

" I'm fine. I stayed up late to finish my homework."

"Well…if you say so. BC is gonna gave you a big lecture about the important of time if you didn't get here quickly."

"Wow Rob thanks for the support. I'm so delighted" I heard his creepy cackled before the com was off.

I left a heavy sighed as my head started to ache.

'Ugh.. I really need to get a painkiller if I want to survive this.'

I look at the time and widened in horror as it was already 10.55.

I quickly change into my uniform and went to the nearest zeta-beam.

Kid Flash B-03

'Ugh the lights are really killing my head.'

I quickly erased the pain from my face and put up a goofy grin as Rob walked towards me.

"Dude…you were 5 minutes late. You're lucky the training was postponed until 11.30," he said with an annoying smirk.

"Dudeee… you don't know how freak out I am when I was late." I said with obvious relieved. And being the usual Robin he just cackled and disappeared.

"Hey..not funny." I was actually relieved though, it means I can have my sleep a little longer.

My vision started to blur and my headache has gotten worse. So, I sped up to my room and stumble into my bed.

I quickly started to fell asleep just for a brief moment when I heard Robin knocked my door.

"Hey KF, Canary's here right now so we can start training."

I groaned in annoyance as I watched the clock strike 11.20 a.m.

I sighed and take a deep breath before sped up to the training room.

As I was there my vision became blur because of my speed and my stomach were upside down.

'Ugh…note to self, never run if you don't want nausea. '

When my vision was back I gasped at the sight.

"Hey KF, what are you doing standing there? Cat got your tongue?" Rob said sarcastically with that annoying smirk.

I swallowed as the entire league(not exactly the entire league well you know what I mean)standing in front of me.

"Um…What are they doing here?"

"Today your mentor will watch you as you spar to observe and tell your weakness in your fighting skills." BC filled us in.

Shit.

'Uncle Barry will kill me if I don't play my cards right'.

"As I assumed that you were all here we'll start by pairing you with your partner."

Aqualad and Superboy.

Miss Martian and Artemis.

Kid Flash and Robin.

'I cursed quietly as BC finish pairing us. It just had to be him of all people isn't it.'

Aqualad and Superboy both hit with harder blows as they both have super a while Kaldur won and they both shake hands and went to their respective mentor. I smiled at the fact that Superman finally accepted Supey. Okey…Maybe with a little blackmail from The Big Bad Bats. But, hey…it works.

"Begin" I snapped back to reality as BC starting Miss M and Miss Snarky spar.

Artemis sprint forward beginning to attack her side but was blocked by Miss M. 'She was improving a lot.' Looking at Miss M, she improved too. Both of them spar a good fight until Artemis knocked Miss M to the ground.

Miss Martian: Failed

Suddenly my vision began to blur by the sound of the female voice. It really annoyed me because it gave me a massive headache.

I instictly clutched my forehead as it really hurt. My action caught Uncle Barry's attention as he went towards me and place his arm on my shoulder.

"You okay Kid?"I quickly put my usual grinned as I saw his worried expression.

"I'm fine…Never been better since I will kick robin ass today."

"Keep dreaming that KF you can never defeat me in a thousand years." He cackled and went to the middle.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good heck your face was really pale."

"Uncle B… I'm a ginger of course I look paler than anybody else."I whined as I really desperate to end this conversation.

Flash stare at me for a moment before letting out a defeating sigh.

"Fine….but if anything happened, no patrol for a week."

I grinned and went to the middle to spar with Rob. We both went into a fighting stance and I sprinted forward as I heard BC starting the duel. I sprinted forward and try to kick his side when he suddenly flip and push me forward causing me to stumble but i manage to catch myself. He lands a direct hit on my chest after I turn causing me to gasp for air. I quickly darted forward to land a quick blow when Rob fake punched causing me to block my face as he suddenly trip my leg.

Kid Flash: Failed

The nausea came back and the fact that Robin tripped me made it worse. He held his hand and I accepted his help knowing the fact that I may not be able to get up by myself.

"Hey… you okay dude? You were way slower than you use to." Robin starred at me with a slight worried in his eyes.

"Seriously, dude…. How am I supposed to be okay when you give me a huge bump on my head. You practically ruined my handsome face and now all the girls will hate you for ruining the wall-man."

 _(What do you think I have nausea and terrible headache and you just have to make me fall making my head wanted to explode! So… yeah I'm very okay)_

Rob just rolled his eyes and punched my shoulder.

"Owww… do you really need to do that?" I rubbed my shoulder with cleared annoyance as he smirk and disappeared to his mentor. My whole body hurt and the fact that he just punched me just make it worse.

"You doing great today kid," Flash said as he ruffled my hair. The touch made my head spinning and I quickly shoved Flash's hand as if to look cool and not because I almost passed out with the slightest touch.

"Uncle B… it's embarrassing and it make me look like a kid" I whined and faked pouted as he chuckled at my childish behaviour.

Suddenly my stomach felt like it just turn upside down.

"Sorry got to go to the loo." I sped up just in time to empty my contents in the toilet. As I finished I slumped to the wall while taking a shaky breath. The bitter taste still in my mouth as I tried to prevent the darkness took its toll on me. I grabbed the counter to support myself and flushed the toilet. I looked myself in the mirror and noticed that my face became paler and the bagged under my eyes became more obvious.

Shit.

'This can't get any worse can it?'

I tried to walk but stumble to the door when I took my first step.

'Great just great I can't even walk without falling my face first on the floor.' I took a deep breath and tried focusing to at least reach my bed before I passed out in the middle of my room. I was so relieved that I made it to my room's bathroom, or else they will get suspicious. I walked slowly as running will only make my headache worse and I feel like I'm in heaven when I fall to my bed. I barely made it but I pull myself up just in time.

I happily let the darkness took me to the dreamland.

"Hey Robin…have you seen Kid Flash? Last time I saw him he went to the bathroom," Flash approached the Dynamic Duo as they stand in a corner blend in with the shadow.

"I think he went to his room, he passed me when he went there." Robin cackled as Batman clearly annoyed when the speedster interrupt their conversation.

Flash just gave a goofy grin when he received the Bat Glare. Mission annoying the Big Bad Bat accomplished.

"Well… thanks kiddo I'll go see him now." Before Flash could turn, Robin asked him "Do you think he's ok? He's kind a bit off today."

"What do you mean Robin?" Batman asked with his usual monotone voice.

"Well, when we were sparring I realised that he was way slower than he used to be and then when I helped him up, he looks really pale and it look like he was ready to passed out any moment for a brief second but covered it up immediately with his sarcasm." Robin finished explained and Barry let out a sighed.

"Yeah… that's actually the thing I want to talk to him. He said he wanted to go the loo after he frowned while he talked to me."

"…Flash, can speedsters get sick?" Robin asked curious.

"Well yeah, we can get sick but usually it will go away as quickly as it came. Our metabolism is higher than any normal human so that when we get sick our antibody will produce an immune immediately. That's why painkillers and knocked out pills didn't hold us up for long. You have to give a high dose for us to knock us out. That will also include alcohol. I have to drink almost 100 cans of beer and 50 bottles of wines to get drunk." Flash made a horror expression as if he was he was having a terrible flashback.

"Woah… you actually have been drunk before? Why did you drink all of those?" Robin was slightly amused when The Flash finished explaining.

"I had my time…it's really bothered me because I have to sleep on the sofa the whole month and had to face with Iris Glare that day. So, I really don't want to talk about it." Flash just grinned sheepishly and rub his neck obviously embarrassed.

"Anyway… I assumed that Kid Flash will tell us if something wrong happen and it is best if we should give him some space." Batman finished without showing any expression.

"yeah… I think it is the best we could do." Flash finish with a long sighed.

 **Hey everyone I hope that you like this story and please leave a comment so that I can fix anything that went wrong. This is actually my second fiction and I really looking forward to finish it. I'm really sorry for my grammar as English is NOT my first language. I really love story about Wally getting sick or being abused especially with Barry or Bruce. I just love the hurt/comfort plus angst.**

 **I hope you can also read my first fanfiction: SAVE WALLY**

 **I will update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and groaned as my head kept throbbing from the pain earlier. I look at the clock and it showed 9.00p.m. I jerked up from my bed but realized that it was a terrible idea when I fall to the floor with a loud thump.

I clutched my head as it hurts more from the impact. But then I realized something, I look at my hands and it was shaking uncontrollably. I also sweat a lot that it looks like I just have a shower. I felt very hot and cold at the same time. Okey…that's actually pretty weird but it's exactly what I felt.

'At least I didn't puke.' Just after I finished my though, my face grew paler as I sped to the bathroom and force my gut out.

'Ugh… talk too soon.' I went to the sink and splash the cool water at my face. I felt relieved for a brief moment as the heat washed off my face but I jerked back immediately as I felt very cold like I was swimming in a pool of I ce. I winced as I saw my reflection in the mirror. My face was pale while my lips turned blue with my teeth chattering from the cold. All in all I look like a living corpse.

'Nonono… how am I supposed to hide this. The team will noticed it, not to mention Flash AND Batman. If I lied Batman will see through it. No, I have to try. They can't know I'm sick, they just CAN"T. I just have to avoid them. Yea, I can stay in my room all day saying that I'm studying for my test and I don't want to be disturbed. That can do. Or I ca-'I immediately clutched my stomach as it growled loudly. The pain was almost unbearable I fall to the floor and curled myself. I suddenly realized that my fuel was dangerously low.

I took a deep breath and started making my way to my bed. When the pain became less painful, I stand up slowly. I reached to my closet and started searching for my emergency food. I frown as there was none left and cursed as I have to go to the kitchen to get some food. I reached for my red hoodie with the Flash logo in it and put it on to hide my face from being seen. I closed my door and walked myself to the kitchen as I know that running there was not an option.

I doubt that the food will stay in my stomach but it's either that or busted when they found out I'm unconscious in the middle of my room because lack of food AND sick. I really hope that I won't bump into someone. The last thing I want to do is admitting that I'm sick.

'Geez…This sickness making me nuts.'

I peered into the kitchen and THANK GOD nobody's here. I reached the fridge and started looking for food. There is M'gann leftover cookies and some fruits. I just picked an apple and stuffed it in my mouth. I'm undoubtedly sure that the cookies will taste like sand in my mouth and besides my throat started to feel really sore.

"I thought I will never see the day that you would choose a healthy meal for once."

I almost winced when I heard Artemis's snarky voice.

"Hey… I eat plenty of healthy food. What, is it a crime for me to choose an apple rather than cookies?"

She just rolled her eyes and took the cookies in her hand and leaned at the counter.

"What's with the hoodie?" she quirked an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Nothing, it just make me look cool and more charming don't you think," I said with a goofy grin.

Before she can make any snarky comment, Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Go to the briefing room, we have a mission." At that, my smile quickly faded before turning into a frown.

Not good. Not good at all. Usually I was the one who will be the most excited to go on a mission. But, today I'm really not looking for it. If I refuse to go, they will be suspicious so I said the first thing on my mind.

"Great, I can't wait to beat the bad guys" I cheered.

"It's only a covert mission, get in, get the information and get out WITHOUT alerting the bad guys"

"And since when our mission EVER go as it supposed to be" I countered while stating the fact.

"Well, if YOU actually used your head and pay attention with your surrounding then it WILL go just how it was supposed to be" she snapped.

Before Wally could say anything rob interrupted.

"You two can continue your love quarrel AFTER we got back from the mission. Now… you two coming or what?" with that Robin went to the briefing room ignoring our glare.

Not wanting to waste another time I quickly went to my room and change into my uniform. As soon as I take the hoodie off, I realized that my whole body was still trembling. I took a deep breath and try to control my body as it become more obvious. I put my goggle on my eyes to hide the bagged under my eyes and folded my arm so it looks like I'm just trying to look cool and not because to hide my hand that was shaking violently. I took one last deep breath before I zoomed to the briefing room.

As soon as I was there, all of the team had gathered with Batman in front of them. Flash with Red Tornado stood either side of him. I hardly concentrate on what Batman was talking as the dizziness came back. The last thing I remember was someone shouting my name.

Wally had been in his room all day so I don't have a chance to talk to him. I had went to his room a couple of time but before I could knock, my mind would tell me not to disturb him and give him some space. If something was wrong he would tell me right? I mean I'm his uncle he has to tell me.

Batman decided to give the team a mission. I decided to stay to have a talk with Wally before they went to the mission. While waiting for the team to gathered, I decided to kill the time and have a chat with Red Tornado. My gaze turned to the team as they entered the briefing room. All of the team was there except Wally. I frowned as I know he will always be the first when it comes for mission.

"Where is Kid Flash?" Batman turned his gaze at his partner questioningly.

"I think he still in his room, he will be here any moment now." Just as he finished, a yellow and red blur came into the room.

I relaxed slightly pushing back any negative thought. As Batman gave explanation about the mission, I took the moment to study him. He folded his arm while listening to Batman. One look and it just looks like he was in a relaxed position but I can see that he actually trying to hide his vibrating hand. He bites his lips but I swore that his lips are actually trembling. Although he wore his goggles I can still see his tired eyes and visible bagged under it. I'm actually surprised that Wally still hadn't notice my intense gaze at him. It doesn't look like his paying attention at all although it maybe because his face was written with pain or- wait what?

"KID!" I yelled his name as he fall to the floor. It happen so fast that everyone suddenly stunned by the situation. I made my first moved and quickly sped to him and started shaking his shoulder.

"Kid… Kid… WALLY! Come on buddy open your eyes" Wally's face was written with obvious pain and was sweating uncontrollably. His body was shaking and cold. The sight actually scares me as Wally looks like he was a living corpse. All of the team started gathered around us and Batman came forward beside me. He took off his gauntlet and started feeling his forehead. The usual face of Batman without any emotion turned into a rarely shocked expression. And the fact that Batman was shocked scared me.

"He has a very high fever. We have to bring him to the infirmary NOW."

I didn't need to be told twice as I held Wally bridal style trying to ignore his groaned and sped to the infirmary. I carefully put him on one of the bed as Batman and Red Tornado arrived short after and made me wait outside saying I will only going to get in their way. I waited outside without much arguing as I know they were right. The team arrived at the infirmary as Robin approached me and asked me harshly.

"What happened?" he demanded.

I look at Robin with a frustrated expression.

"I don't know but he has a very high fever and by Bats expression, it's not good"

Robin placed his hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me and I'm actually glad he does it because I'm really desperate right now and started vibrating. I took a deep breath to control it and relaxing my body.

It felt like hours since they in there with Wally and for a speedster it felt like forever. After a long torturous moment Batman came out and before he can take another step I sped to him and started to speed talk.

"Howishe,pleasetellmehisokayohgod,isit-" Batman raised his hand I stopped immediately.

"Kid Flash is in a critical condition but currently stabilized right now." Batman said with a stoic expression.

"Oh god, how bad?" I mentally prayed so that he is not THAT bad.

"Bad as in it involved life and death" I can heard the team gasped and hearing those words of my nightmare make my heart stopped.

 **Hey guys I'm really sorry but after this chapter you have to wait because I have to go away for 3 month. I'm actually just finish writing this at 2.32 am. I can't talk much as I'm really tired right now.**

 **So review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Beep…beep…beep….

I groaned as I tried to reach my alarm when I realized that something sticking in my hand. It was familiar though. It felt like an IV and numerous wires were on me. I pried open my eyes but the white light blinded me. When I finally managed to see I recognized that I was in the infirmary.

'Wait…why I was in the infirmary?' I looked at my arm that has an IV stuck in it.

'Why the heck that I need an IV did I injured myself during a mission or what.?'

That's when I realized that I actually wearing an oxygen mask so I tried to opened it when my head suddenly throbbed badly like I was just being hit by a truck thousands times.

'Okay… am I really injured myself that bad from a mission that is if we ever had a mission because if we really do why can't I recalled it?'

I clutched my head as the pain became more painful. I groaned in pain as my head felt like it was going to explode. The pain was almost unbearable as I want to hit my head to the wall until the pain goes away. I almost pull my hair off my head when the pain became a little less painful again although it didn't help much but more bearable than before.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what exactly happen to me that I need all of this machine wired to me. As I just closed my eyes to concentrate, I heard a commotion outside. I tried to listen on what was going on the other side of the room and concentrated.

"No…NO! He can't be that bad this is just not happening!" I heard Uncle Barry yelled and recognized the fear in his voice.

"This is happening and you have to accept that Barry, you panicking won't help anyone." I could hear Batman's monotone voice trying to calm Uncle Barry.

'What are they talking about, are they talking about me and what exactly happen that was so bad?' All the questions kept repeating in my head without answers.

I let out a groaned as I'm started feeling so sore and even wincing every time I tried to move. I let out a painful grunt as in attempted to sit up but failed to do so. I gave up as I failed to do so and just eaves dropping their conversation.

"How can I not be panicking, Bruce, if we don't do anything soon Wally could die."

The panicking sound of Uncle Barry's voice went on deaf ears my heart stopped as soon as the words left his mouth. My eyes went wide and filled with fear. My breath became quicker until I started to hyperventilate as the words echoed in my mind.

.DEATH….DEATH...DEATH...

The heart monitor almost showed a straight lined because of my speed rate.

'NOnononononono….. it can't be happening,' sweat started pouring down my head and I started gasping for air. The oxygen mask didn't do much help and my whole body just HURT until my head started to throb again and the last thing I hear was my scream.

* * *

"What do you mean by Wally's sickness involved life and death." Barry couldn't believe one bit that his partner, his nephew was dying. He was slightly relieved that Batman has sent the team for a mission after they had confirmed that Wally was stable although they were having a bit protest from the team but one Bat Glare was enough to silent them and went to their mission. He really couldn't deal with them right now. But the thought about them really cared for Wally made him felt gratitude for them.

"Wally isn't having a common fever, he was currently affected by an unknown virus that we still hadn't figured it out. It would take time to find the cure for him." Batman explained to the currently worried speedster in a calm voice.

Wally had been out cold for almost 3 hours now and for a speedster like Barry, it felt like forever. Barry lifted his hand to his head and pulled his cowl off revealing his blond hair and tired blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes as all the information is just too much to take in. He then ran his hand through his hair and let out a heavy sighed.

"Barry, you have to contain yourself in order to handle this you have to be strong for Wally, for both of you. I know this is hard for you to process but we need to pull ourselves together to find a cure for him."

Bruce put a comforting hand to Barry's shoulder to ease the speedster.

"How long do we have before the virus spread, to find the cure." Barry said bluntly and focused his gazed on Batman.

Batman paused a moment like he was considering to tell him.

"Bruce, how long" ask Flash through gritted teeth.

Batman let out a small sigh before continuing.

"From what I could tell we have a week top considering that speedsters have high metabolism to hold the virus from spreading all over his body."

"No…NO! He can't be that bad this is just not happening!" The Flash eyes widened in fear and started to vibrate almost making a whole on the floor.

'How can this happen, when did all of this go wrong' the thought of Wally's lifeless body with his pale face made The Flash scared.

Sure that the Flash and Barry Allen had face corpses constantly heck he was a police forensic of course he had to deal with that kind of stuff but imagining Wally being one of them, he just can't accepted it.

"This is happening and you have to accept that Barry, you panicking won't help anyone."

Batman tried to calm the leaguer who is now looking like a blur pacing back and forth.

"How can I not be panicking, Bruce, if we don't do anything soon Wally could die." The Flash yelled in a high pitch almost went into speed talk.

"Could but we wouldn't let that happen Barry and I know that all of this really disturbed you despite that you already look like a mess, we will fine the cure and you have to keep yourself up and not show any weaknesses in front of Wally. It's for the sake of both of you"

Before Barry could say anything, they heard a scream came from the infirmary where Wally's been placed.

Both of them quickly rushed into the room only to find Wally thrashed badly.

His hand clutching his head while his eyes closed shut. His face was written with obvious pain. The oxygen mask had already being toss away from his struggling. To say that the sight of Wally being in that situation disturb Barry was understatement.

"Flash hold Wally to stop him from hurting himself." Batman ordered with a firm voice.

He quickly snapped out to reality and do his task.

"Wally… WALLY! You have to calm down so we can help you. Wally! Can you hear me?"

I tried to soothe him while I hold both of his hand to remain still. His eyes began to roll back in his head and blood started to flow out of his mouth. Wally was now chocking on his own blood and some of his blood was at my face when he coughed.

"Batman do something!" I yelled as the heart monitor showing the line became smaller and smaller and finally the line went straight followed with Wally thrashing stop at the same time and his body went limp.

My eyes went wide as the sight of Wally died in front of me. Batman grabbed the thing that the doctor used to give a shock to the patient heart if it stops. (sorry don't know what it's called)AN; and put it on Wally's chest.

His body jerked upward ay the contact including me.

"Flash let go of your hand so that you won't injured yourself, I don't need two speedsters to revive at the same time."

I finally realized that my hand is still holding Wally tightly. So that's why I felt pain.

In instinct I let go off my hand and gave Batman some space as I watch helplessly at Wally's lifeless form.

Batman started to shock Wally again at the same spot and the line jerked a little before it went straight again.

Batman tried second time…

Third…

Forth…

All the result is still the same and as I begun to lost hope, I heard a beeping sound. My eyes went wide as I checked the monitor that no longer showed the straight line. Batman succeeded reviving Wally in the fifth time. I almost burst into tears of how relieved I was. Batman started to work on Wally in making sure that he was stable enough. For now.

"We should let him rest right know," Batman dragged me to the hallway as I looked like I won't leave any moment.

"What happen to him" I looked at Batman with frustrated expression. First, He got infected by an unknown virus that we know how the hell he got it, and now I just witness he 'died'.

Batman let out a sigh and finally spoke.

"From my observation, he may be in a state of shock and his current state made his heart stopped for a moment and his body couldn't take it,"

"How can he be in shock, it's not lik-"that when I realized something.

"Oh god… you don't think he heard our conversation, do you?" my face was slightly paled at the thought especially the death part. He couldn't imagine if his in Wally's place right now.

"I supposed that it was the only logical option. He has been out for hours and supposed to wake by the time we're having our conversation." Batman said with the usual calm voice.

I rubbed my face and take a deep breath, this whole situation became more stressful for me. This day just get worse and worse.

* * *

The team finally got back from their mission. Batman was already waiting for them in the main room waiting for the mission report. The sound of the teen walking became louder as they entered the room quietly. Kaldur, being the leader he is filled in about the mission.

Batman just nod satisfied with Kaldur's report.

"Good job all of you. You're dismissed." Before Batman could leave, Robin stepped out and confronted his respective mentor.

"Wait… how's Wally, is he gonna be alright?" Batman looked at his protégé and the rest of the team clearly waiting for him to speak.

"He is currently stabilized right now but early got a bit dissention but we manage to handle it. I suggest that all of you leave Wally to rest for the night and the same goes for all of you."

The team shared a worried glanced for each other hesitating before finally went to their room.

Batman looked at his protégé and then walked off followed with Robin to the zeta tube.

Recognized:

Batman 01

Robin B-01

When they finally in the cave, Robin wasted no time and ask his mentor.

"So…What exactly happened to Wally?" being the usual curious Robin, he just went straight to the point.

"Kid Flash is infected by an unknown virus and has a week top until we find the cure."

Batman answered without even glancing to his ward.

Robin's eyes went wide with the information he had just received and swallowed bitterly.

"Is it enough?" robin asked suddenly.

Batman was now facing him slightly confused.

"Is it enough for just a week to find the cure for Wally?" Robin says quietly as he lowered his head.

Batman pulled his cowl off and now currently Bruce Wayne pulled Robin, no…Dick into a comforting hug. Right now Dick needed him not Batman.

"We will find the cure Dick and after that all will be okay again I promise." Bruce said soothingly.

"Thanks,..Dad" Dick said while returning his embrace.

"Anytime son, anytime" and they're in that position for a while enjoying each other presents

* * *

 **Hey guys I know its late and now is 2.32 in the morning at my place right now. But, since I can only write when I came home, I just think it worth it. Besides, I don't have my own PC yet and currently using my Mom's right now. So yeah… hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Batman decided that I should take a rest this night and surprisingly I didn't really argue and walked myself to my room and collapsed on my bed. I took off my mask and placed it on the nightstand. I looked up the ceiling and take a deep breath.

'When is all this goes wrong' I thought to myself. One moment he was talking normally to Wally through the phone. Next, they were joking to themselves and know here he was laying in his bed worrying about his best friend whose been struggling for his life from an unknown virus.

I sighed and rolled over to my side wondering about the last time the team were in a mission.

* * *

"Remind me on why I should wear this again." Wally whined for the hundredth time that day while tugging his suit uncomfortably. He is not the type of guy who likes to look professional in every occasion. He didn't know how the heck a normal human can wear a tux more than a few hours.

"I swear if kid mouth says one word more I'm gonna stuffed all those cakes in his mouth and throw him to the sharks!" Artemis was beyond annoyed by Wally whining each minute. She already had to deal wearing a dress that's making her hard to breath, he didn't need Wally to add to her most annoying things in life. Well, unfortunately for her Wally is the top of the list.

"Will you two cut it out and try focusing on our task." Robin just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses at his teammate antics. The team had to attend a high class party due to Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen whom made a huge donor to police department in 3 cities, Gotham, Central and Star Cities in order to improve their facility.

The team were assigned to be there due to a new technology that has been created for the police department by the combination of Wayne and Queen Enterprises that will surely attract the villain to have it. They have to wear accordingly to camouflage themselves much to their annoyance.

And here they were hearing Wally and Artemis both bickering on which outfit was the worst.

"I'm telling you wearing a tux is beyond worse than wearing a dress!"

"How do you even know that, it's not like your tux itching you every single time!"

When their bickering started gaining attention from the guests Kaldur step in.

"I believe that neither of you enjoying this but remember what we are here for." Kaldur being the leader stopped them before they attract more unnecessary attention.

"puff… relaxed I mean most of the guest here are police plus they have tight security." Wally said while walking to the buffet and while waving his hand before continuing.

"Who would dumb enough to break in he-"Suddenly a blue ray was shot at KF and he was thrown to the wall with such impact that there's a lump on the wall.

"Wally!" the team shouted with unison when they were caught off guard by the sudden attack. They were about to go to him when a blond guy with blue eyes rushed to his side.

"Kid… can you hear me?!" he held Wally in his arm trying to wake him.

"Who's that?" Conner asked confused. The way that guy held Wally definitely not just some strangers offering to help. It's like the guy knew him and had a closed relationship with Wally that made the guy really worried.

"That's Wally's Uncle, he's a forensic scientist. He must be here from Central. He's really protective of Wally ya know." As Robin finished explained the team just nod and watch them from afar and they have to admit it was kind of cute seeing his uncle protectiveness of him.

"Anyway I believe that Wally will be in a good hand and while Wally is unavailable right know we have to find the people who's responsible for that." Kaldur told the team before they went into action.

"Hello officers, now calm down the show just started to begin, that is just an opening act." The unknown voice was heard and all of the guest's attention turned to the voice coming from the stage. There stand a man wearing a white coat like a doctor with a dark goggles on his eyes. He also has a pale skin and had no hair. A pair of black gloves and a pair of dark boots matching his gloves. He was holding a weird gun on one hand and a laser gun on the other hand while grinning madly.

"Well, the good thing is we don't actually have to look for him." Robin said before lurking to the shadows. The team use the guests lack of attention to their surrounding as an advantage and split up preparing to fight. The air was tense when a few henchmen showed up blocking the exits completely armoured.

"How rude I am to break in without introducing myself. My name is Doctor Doom and I'm really interested on the new technology, so how about you just gave it to me without much arguing and no one will get hurt." He grinned maniacally while pointing his gun to the guest.

Suddenly a batarang flew out of nowhere and knock the gun out of his hand followed by a creepy cackle.

"Everybody out!" Aqualad shout to all the guests as he had finished with the goons guarding the door. All the guests started rushing to the exit.

Doctor Doom pointed his gun at the guests as soon as he grab his weapon back but before he could shoot an arrow was flown in his direction and he barely dodge it. Looking to his side Artemis was ready to shoot another arrow. As soon as the guests were gone the real fight begins.

* * *

While the fight was on, Barry brought his nephew to a room and started checking on Wally.

"Wally…Wally can you hear me." Barry's worried voice echoed in the room. That blast had knock Wally pretty hard that Wally had a concussion. He started to stir and groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"Un..Uncle Barry, what happen?" Wally asked while attempting to sit up but end up falling before a strong hand grab his shoulder.

"Easy kid, you were just being shot by a blue ray and you have a few cracked ribs as the result of being thrown to the wall." Barry helped Wally to sit up. Wally rubbed the back of his head trying to at least ease the pain from being thrown. Sheesh… that's definitely going to bruise.

"I'm fine Uncle Barry, don't worry I can take care of myself besides I can still run." Wally just rolled his eyes and stand up but almost stumbled forward before being catch by his uncle.

"You can't even stand straight, how do you suppose to even run or fight?" Barry held both of Wally's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Wally just rolled his eyes and shoved his hands.

"Seriously, you're worrying too much, see" Wally ran to the corner, made a circle around his uncle before facing his uncle again with an approving smile.

"Besides, I've been worse." Barry looked deeply into his nephew eye and let out a sight. There's no use arguing with Wally in this situation.

"Fine just don't push yourself too hard okay?" Barry ruffled his nephew hair earning a annoyed groaned and a winning smile from his nephew and with that Wally was gone.

* * *

Artemis was shooting arrows only to be countered by the Doctor and she became frustrated she didn't even notice a henchman was ready to shoot her from behind. Just before the trigger was pulled a strong wind came and in the blink of eye the gun was gone.

"You know, attacking from behind is really lame" The man turned to his side and saw Kid Flash with his gun on his hand.

"Give that back Flash Boy!" the man shout before trying to catch Kid Flash but failed to do so.

"Seriously… its KID FLASH is it really that hard!" Kid Flash said with annoyance as the man repeatedly trying to hit him. He tried to punch him but end up punching the air before stumble forward and Kid Flash use the advantage to knock him out. He then went to help his fellow teammates knocking the rest of the henchmen.

Robin was fighting the doctor who was desperately shooting at the boy wonder while he smoothly dodged all the blast doing flips into the air. Robin threw a batarang when he saw the chance and it pierce Doctor Doom's cheek.

"You got really good aim don't ya boy wonder?" he smiled wickedly wiping his blood from the slight cut.

"You underestimate us" the boy wonder stated the fact while holding a few batarang ready to throw.

"Ah..ah..ah you underestimate ME. I know what you're capable of while you know nothing about me." Doctor Doom than threw a ball towards the Boy Wonder and he started to jump when suddenly the ball released a green gas which sent the Boy Wonder off guard. When his foot was on the floor he suddenly felt weak and fell one knee on the floor. The gas wasn't really smelled like garbage, it's actually smelled like… I don't know mint maybe? But it's not really making him loss consciousness all the sudden, it's make him exhausted and loss his strength slowly. Just as the man approaching him while smiling wickedly another batarang was thrown his way.

"Robin!" Batman had finally arrived and so the rest of the league. Most of the henchmen had been taking care of.

"Maybe you win this time boy wonder but maybe you would want to know that my real mission had been succeeded. I had already picked my test subject. Remember this boy wonder."

 _Seven days seven nights,_

 _The game will start with a sleepless night,_

 _When the sun was shot with the ocean light,_

 _Will the sun will rise or fall they might,_

 _We'll know the result of the fourteenth night._

"Remember Boy Wonder, the first phase is about to begin, however, what you have to worry about is the end of it." And with that a boom tube appeared and he went after he laughed maniacally.

"Robin, are you alright?" Batman stern voice brings him back to reality. Batman started checking his ward from any injury and Robin tried to stand up with the help of Batman of course.

"I'm fine just a few bruises here and there, I'll survive." Robin informed Batman while they headed to the main room. Doctor Doom's voice echoed in his mind. What is he really meant by that. All the thought was gone as soon as they reached the ball room. All of his teammates were there with their mentor.

"Woah… Doctor Doom really mess you pretty bad isn't he?" Kid Flash was standing beside Flash while crossing his arm and looked at him. The team stood either of their mentor.

"Glad to see you could join us" Robin said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. He was actually relieved that his best friend was in good shape.

"Have they succeeded in stealing the new technology?" Batman asked Aqualad for the mission report.

"No, we manage to stop them from stealing it and it is now in a secured place." Answered Aqualad and Batman just nod satisfied with his answer.

"So… what now, are we going to-"Kid Flash eyes rolled back and collapsed, but instead of the hard cold floor, Flash caught him.

"KID!" blood started to seep out from his nose and mouth. Kid Flash was now chocking on his own blood and the blood didn't stop from coming out from his mouth. The air was tensed and they gasped at the sight.

"We have to bring him to infirmary NOW" Batman ordered Flash as he carried Wally away.

* * *

The team and the rest of the league have been waiting outside of the infirmary for an hour now after they had finished their business and were now currently waiting for an update on Wally. The team just sat quietly while the leaguers talking with a low voice. After a long torturous moment, Batman came out and all of them stand clearly wanted to know their friend conditioned.

"Wally is currently stable right now. I'm still wasn't sure what is the reason but I believe it had something to do with the blue ray he was shot." A slight relieved was written to all our faces when we know that Wally's alright. However, after hearing that it had something to do with Wally being shot, it made them worried.

"All of you had fight a good fight and I suppose that all of you are exhausted. Go and have a rest" and with that Batman went to the zeta tube followed by Robin.

It has been a week after their last mission and the event of that day still fresh from his mind but, what bothered him the most is what Doctor Doom said.

 _Seven days seven nights,_

 _The game will start with a sleepless night,_

 _When the sun was shot with the ocean light,_

 _Will the sun will rise or fall they might,_

 _We'll know the result of the fourteenth night._

What was it supposed to mean. Robin sighed frustrated and rolled deep into his sheet. He closed his eyes trying to sleep as he remembered all the good times with Wally, he smiled at all the good memories about them and know they only have a week befor- Wait.

Robin's eyes flustered open and he ran to the Batcave. He finally understand it. And if he right, he can save Wally before it's too late.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I finally bought my own computer so I can continue writing. I know that I maybe make a few mistakes here and there but thanks a lot for all of your support especially from Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee who helped me a lot. I have to admit that maybe there's unrealistic thing in my story but hey it's a fiction to unleashed your imagination. Anyway… enjoy.**


End file.
